Markus' cars series 1 ep 6
Only Markus can edit this page with Win95 doing grammar. If you did, Markus will turn into evil Markus thanks to his series being ruined. NOTE: This episode contains black bars. Transcript MarkusKrankzler63: Hello and welcome to Part 6! (at the Las Vegas Speedway) Michael: Hey Carl are you ok? Carl: Well. It is just that the RSG and ABTOTC are really fighting and they are recruiting racers. It's only a matter of time before one of them picks me so i'm like scared! Michael: Hey you know what! We can form a club too! How about we call it Michael's Peace Club. The point of this club is to basically avoid any conflicts with those two. Carl: That sounds great! Michael: I know of a beach in California which is where our base will be. Carl: Awesome! Michael: Others are also welcome to join if they don't want to. Tobias, Jimmy, and Flip: We're joining you Michael! Dud, T.G., Parker: We want to join! We hate every next-gen except for you and Flip Dover! MarkusKrankzler63 and BruceMiller64: We too! Michael: Great! Aiken: I think we need more members! Buster Monroe: We may be stock cars. But your gang is interesting so can me, Kenny Stackman, and Bjorn Anderson join? Spikey: Yeah! Join us! (a portal suddenly appears in McQueen's pit.) Edward: Hi, I'm Edward McQueen from a different dimension! Lightning: Do you wanna join the RSG? Edward: Yes, I guess... Lightning: Good! Aiken: NOOOOOOOOOOO! My mouth became red! Red: Yes, it is! :) (Aiken's stickers on his left side become yellow) Aiken: NOOOOO! A YELLOW SPOT TOO? I'M GONNA EXPLODE SOON! (Aiken's eyebrows become green) Green: Hello! Aiken: (crashes) (Aiken is split into several colors, including red, yellow, green, cyan, and lavender. Lavender wears glasses.) Lavender: LOL, I have glasses! Lightning: Lavender, wanna join our group? Lavender: Yes! Cruz and Sheldon: Hahaha! We like to see how Aiken is completely gone and is splitted between some little areas! (More colors are turquoise, pink, lime, and orange. They suddenly appear.) Michael: Wow! What a colorful racer right there! :) Rex and Dan: We'll give some Gask its to Cruz and Sheldon! (Cruz and Sheldon eat some Gask its) Cruz and Sheldon: Mmmmm! This is good, right, Jack DePost? Jack: Yeah, indeed! Cruz, Sheldon, Jack, Pinkie, and Spike: (Seal Bark) SEAL BARK! BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK! Rex and Dan: GASK ITS THE TRACK TIME TREAT! GASK ITS THE TRACK TIME TREAT! GASK ITS THE TRACK TIME TREAT! GASK ITS THE TRACK TIME TREAT! GASK ITS THE TRACK TIME TREEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT! Dud, T.G., Parker: Wow. We heard some seal barks and Gask its theme song. Sage: Gask its the track time treat! Rex and Dan: Come on Sage, sing! Sage: GASK ITS THE TRACK TIME TREAT! Rex and Dan: Great! Lightning, Mater, and Edward: HAIL SEAL BARKS! HAIL GASK ITS THEME SONG! (Dirkson takes Aiken's right front tire) Red (color): (crashes) Dirkson: (Air Horn)! To be continued in next part. Category:Markus Krankzler series season 1